Aishiteru Mamoru-chan (revised)
by Yosei
Summary: I wrote this story a long, long time ago under the pen name 'moonstar', and I diecided to change it and repost it under my new penname. Anyhow, this is written from Rei's pov and it's about her feelings toward Mamoru and how she feels about Usagi and Mam


Oi everyone

Oi everyone! If this story sound familiar to you, it's because I write this fan fic a long, long time ago under the pen name of 'moonstar' but I'm gonna delete that account and I moved the all fan fictions I write under that name to my new name 'Yosei', also I changed the original fan fiction coz there were some mistakes here and there. 

This is a story based on Rei' s point of view, it's rather sad. 

Sailor Moon does not belong to me, but of course you already know that. 

**Aishiteru Mamoru-chan (revised)**

By Yosei

'They are kissing again.' swallowing hard, I turned my head away. Once again I felt a familiar sharp pain in my chest, it felt like someone had taken a knife and is slowly carving away my heart. 

And for the thousandth time I asked myself 'why? Why him? Why must I love _him_? Why can't he return my feelings? Why must he love her?'

A soft moan broke me out of my wondering, looking up I saw them, kissing. 

Clenching my hand, I cleared my throat and said, "Hey Odango, some people are trying to eat here!". 

That snapped them out of their heated moment, pulling apart she looked at me and blushed. "Sorry Rei-chan, demo I forgot where we were."

'_Sure_ you did' but it doesn't matter, the image of them making out was once again burned in to my head and heart. ' He loves _her_, not me', blinking back tears I raised my head toward the café ceiling and silently screamed at the heavenly person 'Kami-sama! Is this some cosmic joke!'. 

Choking back a sob, I glared at her, "Save it Odango, just save it ." taking a sip of my strawberry milkshake I sighed.

"So tell us about your date Usagi-chan." Said the ever cheerful Minako

"Hai! Tell us about your date Usagi-chan" Makoto chimed in.

Forcing a smile to my face, I nodded, "I agree, do tell us about it Odango".

"Well, Mamo-chan took…" 

Chewing on me bottom lip I sighed 'I remember when we went on our first date, he was so sweet, it was so wonderful until he asked me about…'

********************************flashback**************************************

"Aa… it 's so beautiful here" taking a huge breath I smiled, ' He's so handsome, oh Mamoru do you know how much you means to me?' 

"Hai, beautiful and peaceful too…"looking down he stared at me and smiled 'His smile is so perfect.'

"Ahem…Rei? Can I ask you ask you a question?" he asked. Blushing I giggled' Anything'

"Of course, ask away." 

"Well, what do you know about Usagi?" pain…anguish…loss… rage…hate… all those emotions flashed though me, ' so this is why he asked me out, kami-sama why? Why _me_? Why _her_?' 

"Daijobu desu ka?" clenching my fists I closed my eye, 'how could he?"

"Daijobu, gomen nasai Mamoru, demo I…I have to go." Turning away I ran.

*******************************flashback*************************************** 

"…and then Mamo-chan took me home." Sighs came from Minako, Makoto even Ami. Looking up I realized that Usagi had just finished talking about her date.

"Aa… Usagi-chan you are so lucky, I wish that I have a boyfriend like Mamoru-kun" Minako whispered 

"Hai, I definitely agree." Makoto giggled

"Ara…thanks." Mamoru said embarrassed 

"You know, I would love to have a boyfriend like you Mamoru." I said 'You have no idea how much'.

"Yep! My Mamo-chan is the best!" Usagi giggled as she clenched to his arm.

'She doesn't deserve him! She's klutzy, whinny, dumb and ditzy, how could he love her!' 

Biting on my bottom lip I sighed.' Lle, that's not true, she does deserve him' looking at Usagi I smiled ' Hai, she does deserve him, she's gorgeous, cheerful and has a heart of gold.'

"Ano, I got go you guys" getting up I took out a five dollar bill and put it on to the orange table.

"Where are you going? " Usagi asked

"I need to go back to the temple and make sure that it's not surrounded by a mob of angry girls, you know how Grandpa gets." I lied, glancing at Mamoru I smiled and left.

'Take care of him Usagi, I hope you two will be happy together.' Walking down the street I turned around and looked at the café, 'Aishiteru Mamoru-chan'. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Hai-yes 

Ano-excuse me , well

Gomen nasai-sorry

Demo-but

Aa-ah

Lle-no

Daijobu desu ka-are you okay

Daijobu-I' m fine

Aishiteru-I love you

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

So, what do you think? Do you like it? Hate it? Well, please review.


End file.
